Twisted Together
by Riddly
Summary: Burgundy eyes grew misty as tears pooled in the corners. She had never quite felt as homesick as she did at this moment. [FateNanoha] Takes place 2 years after StrikerS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This takes place 2 years after StrikerS.

_**Twisted Together**_

Burgundy eyes gazed down at the brown package in her hands. It had been two years since the Jail Scaglietti incident, and 8 months since she'd last been home. A fond smile was currently played across her lips as a nimble finger ran across a white address label. Nanoha had sent her another video letter, and the blond couldn't help but feel that small bubble of excitement as comforting warmth spread throughout her. It was the same feeling as when she received video letters from the brunette all those years ago.

Easing the flap open, she let the small CD slide out into her opened palm. Her expression softened even further at the sloppy child handwriting, and small doodles that covered the surface. Entering the disc into the small machine, Fate moved back to sit on her bed and watch the video.

Nanoha and Vivio flickered onto the monitor, both of them smiling warmly at the recording device.

"Fate-chan, I hope this reached you ok, and that you have been doing well since your last video to us. I couldn't believe that you and the crew went through so much in such a short time!" Nanoha commented, before a small grin began to tug at her face. "You're making me a bit envious."

Vivio glanced over at the brunette, and briefly patted her head in an act to comfort. "Don't worry, Nanoha-mama, I know Fate-mama wishes you could be there with her too," The small blond replied, smiling at her mother before giving the same in turn to the recording device.

Blushing, Nanoha gave an embarrassed laugh, her blue eyes staring directly at the recorder, directly at Fate.

Fate felt herself blushing along with Nanoha as she stared back into those blue eyes, wishing she were currently with the two.

"C'mon Nanoha-chan, show Fate-chan the picture Vivio-chan drew for her!" Exclaimed a familiar female voice.

The blond recognized the disembodied voice instantly, realizing Hayate must be the one recording.

Nodding, Nanoha held up a large piece of paper with a drawing in red crayon taking up the majority of it.

"Go ahead and explain it to Fate-mama," Nanoha urged, her gaze tilting towards Vivio as the small girl went to point things out.

"I drew my family today in art! That's you, Fate-mama on the right, and then me in the middle holding your hand, and then Nanoha-mama on the left. And that's our big big house we'll live in someday!" She said excitedly, a proud smile attached to her gentle features as if she had just drawn the best thing ever.

Burgundy eyes grew misty as tears pooled in the corners. She had never quite felt as homesick as she did at this moment.

The video continued on for several more minutes as the two described how the passing weeks had been, and how much they missed her. As the remaining time dwindled away, the recording device had been passed to Nanoha while Vivio and Hayate said their goodbyes. Once the two were gone, the image panned back to the brunette's face, which took up the majority of the screen now due to holding it at arms-length.

"It's been lonely here without you, Fate-chan. You would think we'd be used to the separation by now, after so many missions during the years. Your warmth is hard to replace," she commented, before looking sheepish, as if she had just said something odd. Shaking her head, she pushed onward.

"Vivio has continued to do well in school, and has made many friends so far. She reminds me of you on your first day of class with me so long ago," and as the words left her, a distant look clouded those blue eyes while a fond smile tugged at her mouth. Returning her gaze to where she imagined a burgundy one would be, she continued.

"Please be careful Fate-chan, and do your best. We'll all be looking forward to your return." And with that, the brunette simply gazed at the recording device for several moments, a special smile on her face that she only shared with a certain blond, before reaching forward and shutting it off.

Fate rubbed at her eyes, wiping away the tears that had been threatening to spill over. Long missions such as these had always been hard on the Enforcer. While the job was her passion, it also left her missing her family and friends when she was sent to some far-flung dimension.

Left with a comforting feeling, she pushed herself off the bed and retrieved the CD. Carefully putting it back into the package, she placed it with the others nestled inside her desk drawer. Each one was a small treasure to her.

Before she could remain lost in thought any longer, there was a soft knock to her door.

Moving towards it, she hit the panel for it to slide open, revealing a rather pleased looking Teana.

Saluting, the teal-eyed girl couldn't help but smile at her Captain as the words began to tumble out.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I just received word that we'll be returning to HQ in three days. Our patrol was able to capture the smuggler, and he's currently being put into an isolated cell located on nearby planet 86. We're going home!" The younger woman exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement

The excitement was infectious, and it didn't take long before the two were chatting away furiously.

"I can't wait to see Subaru and the others! We write to one another constantly, and I can't believe all the places and situations she's been in. I just got a letter from her tonight actually." An embarrassed blush crept upon her cheeks as her gaze glanced to the side. "I'm sure you can't wait to see Nanoha and the kids," she said quickly, in an attempt to change the subject from herself.

Fate nodded, before giving the orange-haired girl a knowing look. Turning, she reached into the doorway to grab her jacket. Placing it over her nightshirt, she fell in step beside Tea as they headed for the bridge. She needed information on the arrest, and a rather lengthy report would need to be written up. Despite that, nothing could dampen the good spirits she was in now. She was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I appreciate all the reviews. :) Fluffy time, woo!

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Rain was the first thing she noticed as the ship eased into the docking bay. Adjusting the strap of the large duffle bag slung across her chest, the blond made her way towards the entry ramp. Try as she might, she couldn't extinguish the bubbles of excitement building up inside of her. Just a few more steps and she would be back on Mid-Childa.

Large droplets of water bombarded the blond as she stepped out onto the metallic dock. Squinting, she turned back to see a rather annoyed Tea come up beside her.

"Ugh, and here I thought it would be decent weather on our return. Subaru is going to think I look like a wet cat…" she grumbled absently.

Fate couldn't help but smile before quickening her pace. An overhang was up ahead, as well as the doors leading into the Spaceport.

The pair was almost to the shelter when they noticed several figures huddled together talking. A small cry came forth, as the smallest of the group ran out into the rain, and straight for Fate.

"Fate-mama!" The small blond cried, nearly slipping and falling on the wet floor several times.

Burgundy eyes turned watery as their owner rushed forward and scooped up the small girl.

"Vivio! You've gotten so big!" Exclaimed the Enforcer as she hugged the small buddle tightly.

Little arms wrapped themselves around Fate's neck as a small face gazed upward at her, beaming.

"You really came back, Fate-mama! I thought you might not come back after so long…" She whispered, the words barely audible over the dull splatter of rain.

Eyebrows creasing, Fate tilted her head downward so that her forehead pressed against Vivio's, and then gently lifted up so that the heterochromia girl was looking at her once more.

"I'll always come back, Vivio. Please don't worry about something like that," the blond commented, before smiling warmly at the nod she received.

Earning a quick peck on the cheek, Fate returned in kind to her forehead before finishing her way towards the overhang. She was already rather soaked at this point, and she didn't want Vivio catching a cold.

Once out of the rain, she let small blond go before quickly being assaulted by another.

"Ew, Fate-chan. You're all wet! You'll get a cold standing out in the rain like that," chided the smaller brunette, though amusement could clearly be heard within her voice.

The embrace lasted momentarily before she stepped back and smiled at Hayate.

"I heard from Nanoha that you've been swamped with paper work lately. I hope you've been doing well despite that," the blond commented, a gentle grin forming at the eye roll Hayate gave her.

"Oh you know, the same old stacks that I usually have to filter through. Rein has been a big help as usual, and Yuuno has actually been helping out some." She responded, causing the blonde's gaze to shift to the green-eyed man standing off to the side.

"Yuuno-kun!" Exclaimed the Enforcer as she stepped forward to hug her other childhood friend.

Warm arms wrapped around her lithe frame, and she could feel him chuckle against her body. Pulling back, he regarded her with a fond look.

"Looking a bit drowned there, Fate-chan," he commented, a wry smile tugging at his mouth.

Blushing, she could only shake her head in embarrassment at the amused laughter from her friends.

Once the moment had subsided, her gaze began to wander around the entrance. Subaru was off to the side, swinging Tea around in her arms, much to the orange haired girl's embarrassment. The smile on the blonde's face began to falter once she realized that a particular blue-eyed girl was absent.

Hayate picked up on her friend's concerned expression, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Nanoha-chan wanted me to pass on that she would be late. She had to go to the other side of Central today for her yearly Instructional Examination. I think I lost count how many times she apologized," the brunette replied, continuing on before Fate could respond. "I'm not sure how late she'll be, but I don't mind giving you and Vivio a lift back to your apartment. It really isn't good for you to stay in those wet clothes for long."

Although slightly disappointed, she simply shook her head and responded with a smile.

"I appreciate it, but I think I'll wait here for a bit until she shows up."

The other girl understood, and her face softened at the thoughts going through her mind. "Alright then, and I would offer to stay with you until she shows, but Yuuno-kun and I have to get back to work. It was difficult to get time off just for this, but I managed," she said with a roguish grin.

Shaking her head, Fate hugged the pair goodbye before heading inside with Vivio.

Long benches and chairs were set around the lobby, with only a few being occupied. Making her way towards a bench, she sat down the large bag and took a seat next to it. Vivio plopped down next to her, her multicolored gaze aimed at the doors on the other side of the room along with a burgundy pair.

_"Nanoha…"_

* * *

Saying farewell to the examiners, Nanoha made her way out to the parking lot. Glancing up at the storm clouds, she challenged herself to make it to Fate's car before becoming too soaked. It probably would have helped matters if she weren't parked all the way in the back. Glancing around to make sure she wouldn't be hit, the brunette dashed through the puddles, her long ponytail whipping behind.

By the time she reached the black vehicle, her jacket was slightly damp, and she had to wipe away small beads of water from her face.

_"Not bad!"_

Once inside, she cringed at the digital clock. She was three hours late for the meeting at the Spaceport. While upset with herself, she had to try and reason that it couldn't be helped due to the examination today, and that hopefully Fate wouldn't be too disappointed.

Realization came to her then that Fate would be within telepathic communication now. Tentatively reaching out, she attempted to reestablish the close mental connection they had.

_"Fate-chan?"_

Frowning, she tried again.

_"Fate-chan…?"_

Once more there was no response, and she wondered if maybe she had the date mixed up somehow. Then again, perhaps the blond was already home and asleep. She _was_ three hours late after all… Deepening her frown, Nanoha set her course for the Spaceport to check just in case.

A good thirty minutes had elapsed before she made it to the massive structure. Citizens from every planet imaginable made their way around the area, some recognizing Nanoha from previous classes. Returning their waves, she had to politely apologize that she couldn't stay and chat as she pushed on through several more doors. She had been informed the other day that she needed docking bay 6, which was now only another set of stairs away.

Upon entering the lobby, her gaze fell upon a pair off in the corner. Vivio was fast asleep against Fate's bag, using the squishy surface as a pillow. The blond had fallen asleep as well, her arm resting against the young girl, and her form hunched towards her slightly, as if being protective even subconsciously.

The warmest of smiles instantly formed upon her soft features as she made her way towards the two.

Taking the empty seat beside Fate, she couldn't help but silently watch her sleeping friend for a moment. The gentle rise and fall of the blonde's chest coupled with her even breathing had a calming effect on the previously concerned brunette.

Leaning forward, slender fingers brushed back damp strands of blond hair before sliding down to gently cup the side of her face. Now that Fate was back, it truly hit Nanoha how much she had missed the other girl. The Enforcer had been absent before while on other missions, but never had she been gone for such an extensive amount of time.

So lost in thought was Nanoha, that she was startled to suddenly find affectionate burgundy eyes gazing up at her.

"F-Fate-chan!"

Dropping her hand, she looked at the girl sheepishly as she sat back.

Sitting up straight, the blond smiled sleepily, her eyes blinking some at the haze she was attempting to clear. "I'm glad you could make it, Nanoha."

Tears pricked at blue-eyes, causing the young woman to rub at them stubbornly before launching herself across the bench.

"I'm so sorry that I was late. The examination tied me up, and couldn't make it here any sooner…" She mumbled against the blonde's shoulder.

Nodding, Fate simply held her tightly, content with being back home, back home with her.

A comforting silence enveloped the pair as they remained within each other's embrace, neither one wanting to be the one to break it.

**Author's Note: **I'm hoping everyone enjoyed this. :) I'll have the next installment up sometime soon.


End file.
